Many organizations provide computing services over a plurality of communication networks. The computing services may include, for example, web-based services such as web storage or virtual servers that can be provided over the Internet to different clients. In some cases, servers may be rented out to clients based on need or usage.
A compute service system may include servers with fixed hardware resources. In most cases, the fixed hardware resources on a compute service system may not be utilized efficiently due to irregular workload demands. For example, at a certain time, demand for servers having a specific configuration of hardware resources may be low but demand for servers having a different configuration may be high. Hence, a compute service system may not be utilized efficiently due to fixed hardware resources of servers in different pools of capacity and the irregular workload demands from clients.